Forever doesn't live here anymore
by CharlieR83
Summary: One-shot about the end of John-Paul and Craig. Bit sad but hope you like it :) The title and the lyrics quoted in the story comes from the amazing song 'Forever doesnt live here anymore' by Marit Bergman. Please comment, thank you! :)


**Forever doesn't live here anymore **

_We always thought we were inseparable_

It started slowly. Small changes over time. Suddenly business trips made us spend nights apart, for the first time in years.

Bickering were growing into fights. Fights grew into sleeping on the sofa. Sleeping on the sofa grew into confiding in friends, co-workers, even family but not to each other. They had always had fights and always made up but now when hurtful things were said, there were no apologies that followed, but rather make-up sex followed. They simply wouldn't communicate. Before, years ago, they would always understand each other without having to talk about it. They had always communicated through their eyes, no need for words. Now that philosophy was catching up with them. Not talking was getting them into trouble.

But they didn't dare to say it out loud; if they did it would be true.

It wasn't working anymore.

Things couldn't go on like this. All those small things that they used to love about each other, well they didn't love it anymore. Craig's sulking and John-Paul, who could be so damn stubborn.

But after each fight, they would go back to normal and things, they, would be fine. They would forget the fighting but then, somehow, they would simply find themselves in the next fight and then the next one.

The next disappointment. Maybe that was the worst part, they would disappoint each other and even worse than that, they didn't care enough to stop. Stop fighting, stop running around. They couldn't find the time to stop what they were doing and simply be together.

The world, the city, their careers, life was moving too fast and they, their relationship, their love couldn't keep up.

_Something has come between us now_

_Get ready to watch the fall _

_It'll never be the same now _

Somehow they didn't think this could happen to them.

Their love was suppose to be epic, the kind of love to last always and forever.

Years ago they would have talked it through, but now after 3 years in Dublin, 2 in London, they had changed. Who knew, maybe their time was over? This was all they would get?

This is the way the world works; this is the way people live.

People live remarkable lives and for a period of time you share your life with someone else.

But then you move on.

The love you shared moves on.

It doesn't disappear but it moves on.

_Guess now we've got too much to deal with on our own_

_Maybe we just can't be bothered_

_We never thought this could happen to us_

_A broken promise and a broken heart_

_A human mistake but a mistake it was_

_And it was big enough_

_To tear us all apart_

Sharing your life with someone. Having another half. A partner. It certainly wasn't easy.

And with them, Craig and John-Paul, it had never, ever been easy. They would always mess things up. From the second they met, chaos followed.

They had been really happy for a while though. Hell, even years. When they were young. When things were about paying for the beers, exams, and sex.

They always had had amazing sex, to the point where they would fight only to be able to make up.

Then, in those early Dublin years, it had truly been like that. Small fights, bickering, about stupid things. Only because they knew the sex would be amazing. Not just amazing, earthmoving, groundbreaking.

Now….now it was raw, it hurt, clinging to each other, mostly cause somehow they knew they were losing each other. They tried to hold on but it was slipping from their fingers and they couldn't stop it.

They always assumed their love would last but now everything was changing.

They weren't so sure anymore.

_Remember when we all lived in that studio by the bay_

_Head to head and face to face_

_I've never been that close to anyone_

_And now the fine lines around our eyes begin to show_

_And slowly we begin to know_

_That everything we were might soon be gone_

They had always been so close. Friends and family had always known that if you told Craig something, you told John-Paul as well. That was the deal. They came in a package. But now they had grown in two. Careers and different lives had torn them apart. After they had moved to London and Craig had gotten that promotion, they almost never saw each other.

Both were so busy, so very busy.

At first they had made sure to take the time to be together. Craig had mocked John-Paul for trying to be a cool music guy and for becoming the next Mark Ronson and John-Paul had attacked back with "at least I'm not a boring working in the city kinda old man".

Those jokes had made them laugh, but soon they would find themselves not knowing where the other where. John-Paul would get calls when he was playing in New York and Craig, with his 70hour workweek, had forgot he was going away.

_We said drop it down, let's see if it floats_

_We left our love to swim for the shore_

_Now watch it crumble, watch it crawl_

They had never got around to getting engaged. At first they had felt they were too young. And then, well they lived together, wasn't that enough? It wasn't like they would love each other more if they wore a ring and signed a piece of paper. Now it felt like a sign, they didn't need to take of rings, they only had to separate their things.

_Now you don't seem to care at all_

_Forever doesn't live here anymore_

_We gave it up, said it's not worth fighting for_

_And it's not coming back oh no no no_

_It's not coming back oh no no no_

It had been a mistake. One little drunken mistake. A human mistake, one so easily made. One night. Sleeping in someone else's bed. After 5 years next to the same someone, in the same bed. A mistake big enough to tear them apart. He had begged for forgiveness but getting no response he knew his begging's lead nowhere. He had sobbed and asked if he still even cared.

"No, I guess maybe I don't".

_I will never be the same now no no no_

_Never be the same now no no no_

_Now forever doesn't live here anymore _

_Forever took it's bags and shut the door_


End file.
